


Out Swinger

by iloveyouminari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Football | Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyouminari/pseuds/iloveyouminari
Summary: An alternate take on Momo and Mina's first date from the Off The Record series (aka the one where Momo is a goalkeeper).
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Out Swinger

**Author's Note:**

> Look what the tide washed in!  
> Hi everyone, I hope you're all doing well and helping out how you can. This is a crazy time, so I'm back here to try and bring some relief to your gay hearts with this old draft I found in my notes. It's unedited and not that long, but it's really cute, so I hope you enjoy it.  
> I also want to show as much support as I can to the Black Lives Matter movement, so I come here to encourage everyone to donate and support however you can. Below are a few links on how to do so:  
> https://www.timeout.com/things-to-do/how-to-support-black-lives-matter  
> https://www.thezoereport.com/p/10-black-lives-matter-organizations-you-can-donate-money-to-right-now-22948855  
> https://www.vogue.co.uk/arts-and-lifestyle/article/black-lives-matter-reading-list
> 
> I know it might seem like the world is ending, like everything is turning to shit, and yeah, I feel scared too, but if there's one thing we can do is spread our love and support. You are not alone.
> 
> See you soon!  
> xx
> 
> PS: I have a few other drafts ready to go, so if you're into this sort of content, please let me know so I'll keep posting!

"Hey, guess what just happened!" Momo asked, with a big smile on her face, and handed Mina a bag of candy. They were at the bowling alley, waiting in line for an empty lane, and since it was taking too long, Momo decided to go find something for them to eat. She came back with a bag of candy, which wasn't exactly what Mina was expecting, but she decided not to comment on it, and just accepted the bag. It was their first date, after all, so she thought it was better to tease Momo about it later.  
"What?" Momo seems very excited to tell Mina whatever it was.  
"A little girl just came to me and asked if I played for the JYP Sharks! Apparently she's a big football fan, and her sister took her to one of our games! I'm telling you, she was the cutest kid ever!" Not cuter than you, Mina thought. "She asked if she could take a picture with me, can you believe that? This only happens around campus, and it rarely ever does, only after the games! You know what that means, right?" Momo pretty much ranted, and then grabbed one of those jello worms from the bag.  
"No, what does it mean?" Mina was enjoying this hyper Momo.  
"I'm officially a celebrity," Momo said, pretending to be serious. "Mina, you're on a date with a celebrity, how does that make you feel?" Mina laughed as Momo approached her closed fist to her mouth as if it was a microphone.  
"I feel pretty good, you know- hey, there's an empty lane now!" She pointed at the family who had just finished playing and grabbed Momo's hand to take their places.  
  
"You're going to fuck up your shoulder by throwing like that," Momo shouted from her seat as Mina tossed the ball, missing only one pin.  
"You're just saying that to mess with my game. Don't be a sore loser, Hirai, you're only down by seven." Mina said as she prepared to throw her second ball, and got surprised by Momo's presence right behind her.  
"You're putting all the tension on your shoulder, you have to relax and let your legs hold the weight." She spoke, placing her hands on Mina's hip. "Now try tossing it now." Momo took a step back and Mina did so but missed the pin.  
"See? You messed with my game."  
"I swear I was just trying to help." Momo threw her hands up in defense.  
"You're lucky this whole physical therapist thing makes you hotter." Mina winked at Momo and returned to her seat, waiting for the blonde's turn. Momo tossed the ball and hit a strike, turning around to bow down to Mina.  
  
After their game was over (with Mina still on the lead, but with a small difference), she decided to give Momo a consolation prize and headed to one of those machines where you try to catch a stuffed animal.  
"It's not really a consolation prize if you don't catch anything, though." Momo shrugged.  
"No, I used to be good at this. I'll get you something. That pink bear over there, just watch me." And Momo watched. All the five times Mina attempted - and failed - to catch that bear. It was downright hilarious how frustrated Mina was, and she was about to try again when Momo had an idea.  
"Mina, how about instead of you spending all your time and money in this machine, you just buy me a stuffed animal at a regular store?" Mina sighed in defeat.  
"Okay. But I swear this machine is broken!"  
"Whatever you say, babe. Now come on, there's an ice cream shop right next to the store we're going." Momo grabbed Mina's hand and pulled her excitedly.  
  
"Who has ice cream for dinner? You'll be starving in like, half an hour!" Mina exclaimed as they waited in line at the ice cream shop, with Momo excitedly holding her brand new stuffed shark.  
"That's why I'm getting a lot of ice cream! I won't be hungry again for another hour or so, everything's fine!" It was really amusing for Mina to see this childish side of Momo, getting excited with stuffed animals and ice cream.  
"How do you manage to stay so fit? I don't remember you bringing up all this junk food addiction during your interview." Momo turned to Mina with a smug smile on her face.  
"I don't remember much of the interview either, only what happened after it..." She bumped her shoulder with Mina's, who scoffed, laughing.  
"Right."  
  
It seemed like the end of the perfect date. They went bowling, got stuffed animals, ate ice cream, and topped it off with a make-out session in Mina's car, right in front of Momo's sorority house.  
"I had a really great time today," Momo said, in between kisses.  
"Yeah, me too." Mina smiled, receiving one last peck from Momo.  
"I should go now. I'll text you later, okay?" Mina nodded and watched as the goalkeeper left the car and entered the house.


End file.
